roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-33503542-20171231060806
May you help me? H_tr_d Requires 1435 diamonds 1.Words as Knives : User shoots multiple words that come impact with a player.These words turn to knives that will hurt the player and heal the caster.(Multi Projectile) (Cooldown : 5 seconds) Words that may appear : "I hate you"(deals for 5 ~ 15 dmg),"Noone loves you"(deals for 20 ~ 35 dmg),"You're a Fool"(deals for 40 ~ 55 dmg),"You're a copycat"(deals for 60 ~ 75 dmg),"You are useless"(deals for +35 dmg if the opponent is lvl 150 ~ 225) Fixed DMG : 125 ~ 280 + 35 = 315 2.Wrathful : User sends down two words on two destinations clicked by the mouse cursor which pulls down two more knives that blind opponents.(Close Range) (Cooldown : 4 + 8 seconds) Note : If clicked only once,100 mana is used up with a 4 second cooldown.If clicked the second time,it will spend 120 mana with a 4 second cooldown.But if clicked really twice,mana consumption stacks and so the cooldown. DMG on word : 50 ~ 100(once) DMG on knife : 25 ~ 50(once) Fixed DMG : 75 ~ 150 Twice DMG : 100 ~ 200 Twice DMG : 50 ~ 100 Fixed DMG : 300 ~ 500 3.Buffed Anger : User forces out a cluster of knives that surround them self.2 random players have all their buffs and healing effects removed in the field.These knives are released,flying in the air,stabbing all nearby players.(Shield) (Cooldown : 12 seconds) Note : Even players in safe zones have their damage immunity removed but the yellow lines will still block projectiles from penetrating,so jumping is the best effect or using close range spells. Note 2 : Only players that heal are affected,but if there are none,a random player will be used and his healing ability is debuffed.Players using Scintillant Rejuvination or Deprived Eradication while charging will be affected after you used the spell,not when they are finished using it. Note 3 : Buffs that include faster walk speed can be debuffed. Note 4 : You cant target a person you already used unless you have affected all players. Cluster of Knives : Lasts for 6 seconds Buff/Healing Disability : Lasts for 10 seconds DMG per stab : 20 ~ 70 Fixed DMG : 100 ~ 350 4.Broken Heart : User throws a piece of a broken heart then throws it,teleporting the caster quickly on the explosion.If it manages to hit a player,another piece will be shot again.(Transportation) (Cooldown : 6 seconds) Fixed DMG on heart piece : 70 ~ 210 Stun : Lasts for 1 ~ 3 seconds 5.Uncontrolled Wrath : User gathers up all nearby players in a large heart which becomes stabbed by multiple knives.It will split into high damaging explosions.(Ultimate) (Cooldown : 2 minutes) DMG per stab : 30 ~ 60 Fixed DMG : 150 ~ 300 DMG per explosion : 11 ~ 44 Fixed Explosion Dmg : 77 ~ 308 Total : 227 ~ 608 B.C : Dark Red linings,Bloody Background Centerpiece : A knife with a something written on it,saying,"Let's Break Up".